For many years, consumer companies have packaged their products in light weight paperboard trays and shipped such products to a retail outlet or some other location where consumers can purchase the products. There are many different types of trays that can be used for packaging and shipping products from the manufacturer to the retailer. However, many of the trays that are currently available tend to have “flimsy” side walls. The flimsy side walls tend to bow or bend under the weight of certain consumer products. If the side walls bend, it becomes difficult to stack, store, and/or transport products in the trays.